Eigengrau
by heartsn'minds
Summary: The color seen by the eye in perfect darkness or, Caroline's realization that she may feel more for the Big Bad than loathing and lust. Humor. Klaus/Caroline.


_Yeah I've been feeling everything/From hate to love/From love to lust/From lust to truth/I guess that's how I know you/So I hold you, close, to help you give it up _- Ed Sheeran 'Kiss Me'

* * *

It's an insufferable feeling that she loathes to acknowledge but sometimes, it slips up on her. Like when she's getting coffee at two AM in the morning because studying for finals is just so tedious and even though she's an ageless vampire, she still wants to do well in school. I mean, come on - it's Caroline Forbes.

She's reaching for the creamer when it spills on her hand; the scent of hazelnut spirals into the silent air and all Caroline can think about is the hazelnut tree she was pressed up against when he kissed her so fiercely and passionately and desperately that she thought the air would never return to her lungs. She felt the roughness of its patched bark press against her back but the erotic feeling drove her deeper into those dreaded impulses she'd done her best to lock away. Evidently, her attempt to suppress that never-ending, torrid emotion of Cupid is fruitless because no one can escape Aphrodite for long. She's a goddess with eyes trained everywhere and she can even make coffee creamer remind you of that one person you strive your very best _not _to think about.

But, the thing is, the harder Caroline tries, the more she thinks about him. She thinks about dimples and full lips and blue eyes and foreign accents. She thinks about mint and necklaces and calloused hands and years and years of accumulated knowledge. She thinks of what it would be like if she had met him in another time; she _knows _she would have fallen for him. She would have kissed him.

She would have maybepossiblyactually _loved_ him.

(Just as she does now?)

* * *

She's in her car, driving off to Mel's Bakery for a congratulatory cheesecake brownie in honor of finishing her Freshman year at Whitmore. She _does _feel excited and she does feel giddy and she does feel like she's accomplished something. But she also feels a gap in her heart and an inexplicable burning in her chest that makes her wonder if she'd swallowed acid from the biochemistry lab. It's burning right beneath her heart and she's worried that if it continues on bubbling, she'll have an actual hole staring everyone (_truth_) in the face.

Why does she want a whoosh to sound and a smirk to appear and maybe some stupid present to be hand? Is it because of _him_?

Of _course not_. She's not even thinking about him anymore.

* * *

CAROLINE: _just so you can call off any creepy hybrid guard you have stalking me, i finished freshman year with minimal bloodshed. _

KLAUS: _What makes you think I have anyone posted in Virginia, sweetheart?_

CAROLINE: _i don't. it's just a hunch. you being you being alpha. and don't you dare read into that. it's a statement. NOT a complement…but thanks for saving me. like three times. _

KLAUS: _You're most welcome. What brought on this sudden surge of appreciation for me and my efforts? What was that phrase? Absence makes the heart grow fonder? _

CAROLINE: _puh-lease. i just took a class on philosophy. that's it. you know, applying my education to real life contexts or whatever it is. wait. that had absolutely no grammatical structure. hold on, lemme rephrase. _

KLAUS: _You negate capitalization and spelling but grammar is your one focal focus? Unique even in the most mundane of situations, love. _

CAROLINE: _you know what's completely stupid? _

KLAUS: _Must I reply? One word answers are so very plebeian. _

CAROLINE: _alright now i just might go to new orleans to smack you - you're letting the whole 'king' thing get to your head. plebeian? really? what's next, a formal decree for court life to be enacted?_

KLAUS: _Formal_Decree_Mikaelson_Court_.jpg_

CAROLINE: _*facepalm*_

KLAUS: _;) you're welcome sweetheart. We arrogant kings need to practice what we preach after all. _

CAROLINE: _i've actually been sitting in the parking lot of Mel's bakery for the past twenty minutes just texting you. ugh, stop distracting me from getting my brownie! _

KLAUS: _I don't see how I have anything to do with your resolve to consume processed goods which, sweetheart, are no doubt 99% sugar with no quality similar to Teuscher. But if you'd like, I would be more than willing to share my collection with you._

CAROLINE: _nice try. goodbye. _

KLAUS: _No emoji to placate me while I go and order those beneath me around?_

CAROLINE: _GOODBYE. _

KLAUS: _Same time tomorrow? _

CAROLINE: _maybe._

* * *

She doesn't text him back at the same time tomorrow.

* * *

KLAUS: _Good morning, sweetheart. _

CAROLINE: _i'm sleeping. go away. _

KLAUS: _Forgive the interruption. But since you have responded, I will assume you are awake and ready to start the day ;) _

CAROLINE: _i'm going to change my phone number now. _

KLAUS: _No. You won't. You hardly even visit Verizon and it was Stefan who set up your phone account anyway. _

CAROLINE: _…HOW do you know this? STALKER. _

KLAUS: _I prefer the term observant. _

CAROLINE: _i'm getting breakfast now. _

CAROLINE: *_1_attatchment*_

KLAUS: _Cereal? Love, I really must insist that I provide you with meals from now on. How you can even endure one day of…that is beyond me. _

CAROLINE: _i'm cuckoo for coco puffs ;) _

KLAUS: _You do have a penchant for chocolate, don't you?_

She doesn't respond (and she's proud) but she doesn't know that Klaus has already tucked that bit of information away in his mind. For safekeeping.

* * *

When Tyler visits her in her dorm, she doesn't even bother with pleasantries because when your ex-boyfriend (yeah, she said it. _Ex_.) tries to take a bite out of you, formalities are so not needed anymore. Instead, Caroline flips him off and walks out of the room because someone just sent her a two hundred dollar gift card to Starbucks and there's no way she's going to miss out on free coffee.

Her logical guess is that Elena bought it for her for some unknown reason (maybe a 'sorry you broke up with your boyfriend' reason?) but Caroline's not stupid. She knows full well who would spend two hundred dollars without blinking and since she's a goodish, honest character (sometimes), she decides to thank him.

Because that's what people do when they receive gifts. They thank the person who took the time to buy it for them (but with Klaus he could've very well just sent his hybrids but _whatever_).

Just a thank you.

That's it.

* * *

CAROLINE: _is it stupid that i'm just texting you to say thanks for the Starbucks gift card?_

KLAUS: _You're very welcome. _

CAROLINE: _i think you'll be happy to know that i just spent $3.49 on a large white mocha with extra whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top :) _

CAROLINE: _and here's your damn emoji. _

KLAUS: _If I had know the key to winning such favor was by gift carding you, I would have sent Jerome for an entire boxful._

CAROLINE: _pity you didn't. still ordering the hybrids around, eh oh mighty king of new orleans?_

- No response -

CAROLINE: _don't read too much into it. _

- No response -

CAROLINE: _unless you're dying, engaged in battle, or are too drunk to function, then i fully expect an explanation tomorrow morning. anyhow, good night, good luck, and thank you. Really. Thanks. _

CAROLINE: _see? i used proper punctuation and capitalization so you know i'm telling you the truth. _

CAROLINE: _ugh, and here's an emoji - :)_

* * *

So she has a hard time falling asleep that night. It's not because Klaus was distant - after all, how can you be distant when texting? - except…well…it _was_.

Caroline doesn't want to fall apart at the seams when she's been doing so well so far but as much as others believe her to the bubbly, clueless blonde, she's really not that clueless. She knows that Klaus has Hayley with him in New Orleans (she only wants to strangle the bitch because the fucking whore snapped her neck and slept with Tyler while they were still dating) and she doesn't want that were-slut getting her hands on Klaus.

Because Klaus deserves so much better than some fake whore with a cheap dye job and a pouty mouth and some sob story.

He deserves someone who possesses just as much inner strength as he has physical. He needs someone who is willing to smile through the pain and encourage him through his because he's been alone for so long, Caroline thinks it's about high time he gets a little care and comfort. Klaus deserves someone who is beautiful and warm and witty and kind. Something who empathizes but won't raise his ego past the stratosphere where it's already nudging against. He night need someone who compliments him as much as she juxtaposes him.

* * *

_"You're beautiful, strong…full of light."_

* * *

It was just a phrase. But coming from his lips, Caroline can't help but melt.

* * *

KLAUS: _I apologize for not responding to your previous messages, love. A war with Marcel is a tedious thing when he insists on sending me pests that aggravate me to the point of needing to teach those imbeciles a lesson in humility. _

CAROLINE: _you're teaching lessons in humility? my god, get me front row tickets. _

KLAUS: _Nothing but the best for you, love. _

CAROLINE: _wow. it's only 10 AM and you're laying it on a bit thick aren't you?_

KLAUS: _Your previous messages did evoke a chuckle from me. I have no doubt Elijah and Rebekah are giving themselves migraines as they wonder as to why I am smiling so these days. A torment I am not involved in but am more than willing to continue on with. _

- Caroline pretends her breath doesn't hitch when he more or less tells her that her stupid little texts are the reason he's smiling. Chuckling. Another term for _laughing_. The Big Bad actually _laughing_. Caroline can't help but grin -

CAROLINE: _LOL _

KLAUS: _You can't bring yourself to capitalize anything else but those three letters? My, my, love. _

CAROLINE: _it's a complement, caesar. it means i think you're so creepy you're funny. _

KLAUS: _Are you really comparing me to a deceased Roman general who was stabbed to death with a few _knives_? Sweetheart, I'm wounded…_

* * *

These messages continue on for days and days and by the time Caroline finds herself at Mel's Bakery again, it's her Junior year. Bonnie's dropped out from Whitmore to "embrace life". Caroline supposes dying can change your perspective on things; Elena, however, is still in college but not really _in _college.

She's left for Italy with Damon to study for her senior year abroad. She apologized profusely to Caroline for leaving her but the blonde knows just how desperately the brunette wants to be alone with the elder Salvatore brother. Caroline supposes Stefan's grateful to finally have some peace and tranquility with his brother and Elena gone and Caroline's not going to deprive him this little reprieve.

"I honestly am happy that Damon and Elena are going away for a while," Stefan admits to her over the phone as Caroline munches on popcorn.

"I bet. Being in the same house as those two would make anyone go bat shit crazy."

She hears a chuckle and then the resulting of paper. "You know, for the longest time…I really couldn't understand why Damon was so hesitant to make a move on Elena."

Caroline laughs. "And you're not going to chalk it up to him being the courteous brother, are you?"

"Well, I don't think anyone really would but…I don't know. I know Damon never intended to hurt me because he did wait so damn long but, really…I think it was because he realized that his love for Elena just overpowered almost everything else he felt. Reason…logic…loyalty…all the things I felt with Katherine…with Rebekah. And really," Stefan says, voice stronger than before, "I can't really blame him."

Caroline is silent on the other line because she feels the familiar constricting of her chest whenever _he _comes to the forefront of her mind and she takes a sharp inhale.

"Care?" Stefan calls, voice worried at the usually talkative blonde's silence but all he receives is a nervous giggle.

"I'll call you back, Stef, okay? I just gotta…think about some things."

"Sure," he replies easily, "but I'm pretty sure cell reception is kinda spotty in the Big Easy." he hangs up without another word and leaves Caroline wondering just how long her perceptive friend had known.

_With Stefan, probably sooner than even _I _realized…_

* * *

Caroline packs her bags the next day, humming contentedly as she throws in jeans, shorts, blouses, and dresses. She's dressed in a deep blue summer dress of lace with her favorite diamond bracelet attached to her right wrist, the infinity diamonds sparkling in the afternoon sun. She figures if she leaves now, she'll make it to New Orleans by the dawn of the next day and for the first time in her life, Caroline Forbes doesn't mind missing her usual bedtime snooze.

After all, she's got a hundred and fifty dollar gift card to Starbucks to utilize and a hybrid who would most likely brew her a cup of joe himself.

She thinks that could, one day, maybepossiblyactually love him.

(Just as she does now.)

* * *

Klaus opens the door one early June day with a scowl on his face and is greeted by sun spun curls of gold and a smile so bright that he's blinded by the light it emits.

"Hi, Klaus," she beams, blue eyes sparkling. "Hope you don't mind the early visit but I was kinda hoping we could max out the Starbucks gift card. Always wanted to see their faces when someone nonchalantly orders fifteen cappuccinos."

Klaus's scowl turns to become the most dazzling grin.

* * *

**A/N: This is the most random oneshot I have ever written. Like ever. I had no idea where I was going with this and just kinda made it up as I went along...really, really weird oneshot...**

**Oh, and YES, I'm working on a second chapter to both Jökulhlaup and Peccadillo! Will be up ASAP. **

**Leave a review! **


End file.
